


A Friend In Need

by sspookymulder



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: (I hope! who knows if I'm writing it well enough), Barry - Freeform, Barry Berkman - Freeform, Barry Block, Barry HBO, Barry is so hot it pains me, Bill Hader - Freeform, F/M, I needed to tend to Barry's wounds, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Mild Blood, Sexual Tension, Swearing, mild violence, this is pure self indulgance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspookymulder/pseuds/sspookymulder
Summary: You’d been working at a Walgreens in the Valley for close to six months and nothing in that time, nor anything in your life up to this point, could have prepared you for the events that were going to occur that evening.Basically a very bloody and very injured Barry Berkman comes to your Walgreens and it's your job to stitch him up. And also hopefully kiss him.





	1. the sewing kit

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a WIP since May and I've finally finished part 1! This is also my first "published" fanfic, my first reader insert, and my first time writing for an established character. I just *clenches fist* love Barry and I want to tend to his wounds.

“That’ll be $17.75.” You say absentmindedly to the tall and slightly haggard looking man standing before you. On the counter sat 3 Red Bulls, a package of beef jerky, a box of bandages, and a small sewing kit. You’d make some quip about the sewing kit but right now you’re too tired to bother.

“What?” He blinked a few times, like he was bringing his mind back down to earth.

“$17.75. For the stuff.”

“Oh! Shit, sorry. Um.” He mumbled to himself while he rummaged for his wallet before finally producing a $20 bill. “Keep the change.”

“Thanks. Do you want a bag-” He was halfway out the door before you could finish your sentence.

\---

“Hey do you sell car batteries?” You were in the process of reorganizing the jars of olives when a very high dude your age grabbed your arm. 

“Do we sell _ what?” _

_ “ _Car batteries!”

“This is a Walgreens dude, we don’t sell car batteries. But there’s an Autozone down the street.” 

“I’m not going to fucking Autozone, thanks for nothing bitch.” 

“Fuck you too!” You flipped him off as he left the store and you returned to your spot behind the register. 

You sighed loudly. It had been four hours since the very tired and very handsome man had been in the store and you hadn’t stopped thinking about him. You’d only had a brief conversation but for some reason he wouldn’t leave your head. He was tall but not awkwardly so, with thick brown hair and the most expressive and sad eyes you’d ever seen in a person. When you spoke to him he seemed miles away, like he was preoccupied with something that he really wished he wasn’t so preoccupied with; almost like it pained him. He had been wearing all black, with a backpack slung over one shoulder.

Your mind kept drifting back to the small smile that had crept onto his face when he placed his items on the counter and noticed the tiny sewing kit, grabbing it at the last second. To him it seemed like a quiet victory.

_ What kinda secrets are you hiding behind that cute smile, _you thought.

“God get a hold of yourself, Y/N. He’s one random customer in a hundred, just chill the fuck out.” You muttered to yourself as you stood up to stretch and loosen your stiff muscles. Your manager, thankfully, let you sit on a stool when you were working a register shift but you ended up always hunching your back which left you excruciatingly sore. To clear your head you decided to venture to the back and sit in the walk-in freezer for five minutes. It always did wonders to clear your head and wake you up, plus it was a good final push to get through the last bit of your shift.

Since you were the only one on duty you locked the front door and headed to the back, not at all worried about potential customers. If they really were desperate for Walgreens at 11:30 on a Wednesday night they could go to the one two blocks away. 

“Fuck.” You exhaled as the cold sting of the freezer air hit your face. This was your place, your quiet spot to think and not be disturbed.

“HEY! HEY OPEN UP, PLEASE!”

You jumped and were blown out of your thoughts by very loud banging on the front entrance doors and an even louder loud voice to match. 

“PLEASE I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE. IT’S URGENT.”

You sprung at the world “urgent” and rushed from the freezer back to the front. Standing on the other side of glass you could not _believe _wasn’t being shattered by his balled-up fists was the man from earlier, the one that wouldn’t leave your head-

_ Oh shit is that blood? _

Your mind went blank as you quickly unlocked the door to let him inside. He all but collapsed onto the floor but managed to steady himself before having to lean against the checkout counter for support. You gave him a second to calm down before you realized yeah, that _ was _blood you saw, and it was currently dripping in a steady stream from his nose and eyebrow directly into the rows of bubblegum and Twizzlers.

“Hey man I know you’re pretty hurt but, uh, do you think you could make it to the back room? It’s just...you’re bleeding and should sit down.” He looked up at you, his eyes wide.

“Shit.” He reached up to cover his nose and flinched. “You’re probably gonna have to help me I can’t-” He grunted and pushed off the counter and into your arms. He tried to keep most of his weight off you and you could tell it was a battle he was losing. But you didn’t really mind.

The back room was tiny with one desk, a computer chair, and a small loveseat. Carefully you helped him down onto the couch, trying not to overthink his hand lingering on your waist for a moment too long, and sat down in the computer chair across from him. He leaned back into and couch and finally managed to catch his breath. You couldn’t help but stare at him, your thoughts definitely _ not _ being the most appropriate given the situation; but something about him was just so distracting. He caught your eyes and you quickly looked away, composing yourself.

“I’m Y/N.”

“I’m Barry. Barry…” He pauses and thinks for a moment, which you notice is something he does a lot. His eyes leave yours and focus on something else while the gears in his mind whir. “Block. Barry Block.”

_ Barry Block. What a cute name. _

You give him a small smile which he gently returns, causing your entire body light up and a blush to creep up your cheeks. The smile quickly fades as he winces in pain, causing your worry to increase.

“Could you...I need...the bag. The backpack.”

“Of course! What do you need?”

“The sewing kit I bought earlier. It’s in the bottom.”

“Yeah yeah here let me.” You opened the bag and began looking around for the kit when your hand touches something cold and metallic, making you freeze. Your eyes widen as he sensed your hesitation.

“Don’t worry, the gun isn’t loaded. I’m not going to hurt you. I promise.” You were nervous now, and slightly scared of him, but despite the anxiety churning in your stomach you still felt compelled to help him. He just looked so...lost. And wide-eyed. And bloody. Man, if this wasn’t your ultimate fantasy: a bruised and beaten handsome stranger falling into your arms and requiring your medical expertise (the expertise coming from your years of learning to sew) to mend his wounds. Fuck. You were staring again. Clearing the fantasy from your head you decided to lighten the mood and push all thoughts of the gun from your mind.

“So what, no health insurance?” You quip, finally pulling the sewing kit from his bag.

“What?”

“Is this how you cope with no health insurance? You hold poor cashiers at gunpoint until they stitch your wounds up? When I get sick or hurt I just rely on ginger ale and Vicks but I’ll admit, your idea does seem like a lot more fun.” He kept his eyes locked on you, almost as if he was studying your joke. The corners of his mouth twitched as he broke into a grin, and then a laugh. And then he couldn’t stop laughing which made you laugh. It took a good five minutes for the two of you to compose yourselves. 

“Actually, I have great health insurance. I’m really here because I work undercover for Walgreens and it’s my job to surprise random cashiers and make sure they’re not sleeping on the job, stealing candy, hanging out in the freezers…” His joking tone had been replaced with one far more serious. You chuckled.

“Ha ha, very funny. Good one, Barry.” His face remained still and stern, waiting for you to continue. “Wait you’re not...shit are you serious? Barry er, Mr. Block I’m so sor-” He cut you off with a laugh even louder than before. You caught on once his laughter stopped and he threw a smirk your way. “Oh, you’re an asshole! That was not cool, Barry. I thought I was gonna get fired for standing in the freezer!” You gently smacked his shoulder which caused him to wince. “Shit! Your cuts! Here, let me stitch those up.”

With that, you dropped the chair to the lowest level and rolled closer to him, positioning yourself between his legs. As you opened the kit you became very aware of his thighs on either side of your legs, just barely brushing against you. You tried to focus on threading the needle but you could feel your face flush.

_ And was it your imagination or was his face turning the slightest shade of pink from the closeness too? No. No way. It was just the heat of the room. Yep. That was it. _

You took a few breathes but it still felt like it was getting hotter by the minute and you hadn’t even started the stitching. While you tried to stay focused on the needle and thread, Barry gently cleaned his cuts with a bottle of water and some napkins he had in his bag.

“I don’t have anything for you to bite onto while I stitch, will you be okay?”

“I’ll be fine, I’ve had worse.” The nonchalant way he spoke about his injuries caused a twinge of pain in your heart. His demeanor and way of speaking were so guarded, you couldn’t help but wonder how he’d been hurt. He once again seemed to sense your nervousness and hesitantly grabbed your shaking knee, squeezed, and let go. “Y/N. I’ll be okay. It’s just something I’m used to with my...line of work. I was a marine.” As much as you appreciated his reassurance, it did little to calm your trembling hands. Although now you weren’t sure if your tremors were from the impending procedure or the realization that his face was now incredibly close to yours. Close enough to-

“Okay! I’m good. I’m fine, let’s do this.” Shaking your head again, you scooted a tiny bit closer and gently placed a hand on the crook of his neck, where the soft edge of his thermal met the warm skin of his neck. He hissed slightly at the contact, cheeks dusting the lightest shade of pink.

_ Score. _

“You good?” You questioned.

“Yep. Your hands are just, ah, a little cold.”

“Sorry. This shouldn’t take long. I may have to uh...hold your face for extra stability at some point is that, is that okay?” 

_ Please say yes please say yes _

“Y-yeah! That’s uh that’s fine.” He clears his throat and steadies himself. His eyes flick to yours and quickly dart away to focus on what seems to be anything in the room that’s not your face. You notice the pink in his cheeks hasn’t gone away. 

The first stitch is the worst; the cut on his eyebrow was right along the bone so you have to avoid scraping it with the needle. Barry manages to keep his composure all throughout the brow stitches but it’s when you start working on his nose that he starts getting jittery and latching his hands firmly to your thighs. Without thinking you grasp his chin with your hand and still his face, locking your eyes.

“Barry. Barry look at me. This one will take me five minutes I swear, you’re doing great. Just try and keep still.” He nods, his face growing redder the longer you hold his chin. 

You become incredibly aware of your positions. His hands gripping your thighs, your hand holding his face, your eyes locked. It feels like you’re stuck in that position for hours, both of you growing redder by the second. He shifts, causing his hands to move up your thighs a fraction of an inch which cause butterflies to erupt in your stomach and a small anxious giggle to slip from your lips. This seems to, unfortunately, break whatever spell the two of you were under and Barry coughs loudly, bringing his hands back to his own lap. The lack of warmth on your legs makes you deflate just a little. Neither of you dare speak, so you continue with the stitches. They’re finished in five minutes, like you said, and you head to your locker to find him a few ibuprofen to help with the pain. 

When you return with the pills Barry has his head tilted back on the couch, snores softly coming from his half open mouth.

“I basically save your life and this is the thanks I get?” You chuckled to yourself and decided sleep wasn’t such a bad idea, given the circumstances. You also decided to forego the computer chair in favor of the comfier couch, next to Barry. Yeah, work could definitely wait.

You had no clue how long you’d been asleep when you were suddenly awoken by the sound of plate glass shattering.


	2. gummi worms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head in the Walgreens, including your feelings for a certain awkward hitman.
> 
> (Minor trigger warning for violence, blood, and gunshots in this chapter!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for your patience with part 2. I got kind of stuck halfway through but it's finally finished and I hope you like it! I'm gonna try and post some Barry/Reader ficlets soon because no one else writes reader insert for him so I guess it's up to me.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!! Barry Berkman is the love of my life.

You weren’t sure how long you’d been asleep when the sound of breaking glass rang through the Walgreens. A sturdy arm draped around your shoulders restricted you from leaping into the air at the noise. It was only when you rubbed sleep from your eyes did you realize your “pillow” was a shoulder, and the arm wrapped warmly around your upper back and tightly gripping your bicep belonged to Barry. Blush rushed into your face when you realized you were damn near  _ snuggled  _ into his side. The weight of his arm and the steady rise and fall of his breathing caused something to stir deep in your chest.

_ No. You couldn’t really catch feelings that fast could you? You’d only known him for a few hours and yet here you are...falling hard for this strange quiet man. Fuck. _

At this point you had no clue if he was awake or not but you needed to go figure out what the noises in the front of the store were and if you, god forbid, had to call the police. You got you answer when Barry suddenly shifted and the grip on your arm got tighter. 

“Don’t make a sound.” His voice was low and he spoke directly into you ear, his hot breath sending shivers down your spine. You tried not to react but you felt your whole body tense at the proximity of his mouth. You turned your head and met his eyes, trying your best to avoid dropping your gaze to his lips.

“Barry.” Your faces were so close together you just knew he could feel the heat coming from your flushed neck and cheeks. The intensity of your current situation was too much; you could feel the beads of sweat forming on the back of your neck. “Did you hear that? The glass?”

“Yeah.” He stood, taking his body heat with him and finally giving you a chance to catch your breath. “Earlier when I came in here and I was all beat up, it was from some guys who really don’t like me. It’s...complicated but they must’ve followed me and waited until things cooled down before sending in some assholes to take me out.” As he spoke he dug through his bag for the gun and froze when he heard footsteps out coming down the hallway. You were oblivious and kept ranting.

“Is that a  _ silencer? _ Barry what the fuck is going on!” Your voice was cut off by one of Barry’s firm hands covering your mouth and the other wrapping around your torso. He slowly backed up until he was against the wall but he kept you firmly pressed to his front. You’d struggle if this wasn’t the hottest situation you’d ever been in in your entire life.

“I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. You cannot make a sound or they’ll come in here and kill us both.” His voice was hot on your ear but the grip on your mouth loosened so you could breathe properly. He maneuvered so that hand that was covering your mouth now laid across your chest and held onto your shoulder.

“How could you hear them?” You whispered, hands coming up to grab this arm for support.

“I was in the marines, remember? We all have like, crazy good hearing.” He chuckled softly.

All you could do in response was nod, not trusting your voice to give more of your flustered state away. You gave yourself a moment to once again examine the situation you both were in. Your entire body was being held very tightly against his. The way your hips were positioned meant that any slight shift on your end would cause the situation to become incredibly embarrassing for both of you so you used every ounce of self control to stay completely still. After another minute of unbearable shared space you heard the footsteps begin walking away from your hiding spot.

Barry released you and without thinking you spun around and engulfed him in a tight hug. He stiffened briefly before melting and hugging you back. You noticed the way he rested his head on your hair and how he seemed to exhale in brief relief.

“Barry please just tell me what’s going on. Whatever it is I won’t judge! I’m just fucking scared.” You asked as you pulled away from him.

“Look, Y/N, I can’t explain it all right now because it’s really fucking complicated but just please. Stay here, don’t make any noise, and don’t leave this room. These guys will not hesitate to kill you and I can’t...I’d really prefer if that didn’t happen. Okay?”

The look in his eyes was desperate and pleading, but behind it you could see those gears turning again. Like he was almost required to go out there and fuck up whoever was in the store. Yeah there was no way you were just gonna sit back and listen to him maybe die. You hadn’t known him for that long but you stuck a sewing needle in his face! Multiple times! That shit bonds you.

“No.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I want to help, not twiddle my thumbs and listen to you get shot or stabbed or worse. Let me help, distract them, something! I’m tougher than I look. Please.” He exhaled softly and rubbed his face, his eyes much softer now.

“Why? Why do you want to help me, I mean. We just met. What do you care if I die?”

“I stitched up your wounds, dude. That means we’re friends for life.” You paused.

_ Fuck it. If we die he’s gonna know how I feel about him. _

“Plus I’m not gonna let the hottest person I’ve ever met in my life die in a fucking  _ Walgreens.  _ That’s just not something I can stand by and let happen.” You’d never seen anyone’s mouth drop open in real life, but the moment you confessed Barry’s did. If his face was pink earlier it was deep red now, thoroughly taken aback by your words.

_ Fuck. _

“What uh, what did you say?”

“We’re friends for life?” You laughed, unable to resist a little teasing. He took a step towards you, clearly trying his best to keep his cool.

“No the uh, other part. You uh, really think I’m the hottest person you’ve ever met in your life?”

“I uh,” Now it was your turn to be embarrassed. “Y-yeah. I’m sorry if-”

“BERKMAN. I KNOW YOU’RE IN HERE YOU FUCKING PUSSY. COME OUT BEFORE I FUCK THIS WHOLE PLACE UP.” A very loud and very angry male voice echoed through the store, cutting through whatever tension was building between the two of you.

_ Berkman? _

“Shit.” He cocked his gun and turned back to you. “Y/N please stay here. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He gave another weak smile before gently opening the door and ducking out. You quickly shut it behind him and locked it, not wanting to risk it slamming. 

And now it was just you. You placed your ear against the door and tried to hear something, anything, but it was dead quiet.

“Fuck it. Sorry Barry, I gotta do something.” Very softly you opened the door to the office and peaked your head out. It was quiet down the hallway but you could hear the shuffling of boots walking on broken glass in the front of the store. As stealthily as you could you slunk down and crawled out the door and down the hallway. Luckily for you the hallway leads to the back section of the store so you’d have some coverage via the coolers and toiletry aisles. 

“Look man, you don’t have to do this. I mean really, a fucking  _ Walgreens? _ Shit’ll be all over the news tomorrow and your faces are all over the security cameras. If you leave now I can erase the tapes and we’ll be good! C’mon guys, don’t do this.” You heard Barry’s voice as you made your way along a bottom shelf of diapers and paper towels. From your angle you couldn’t see anyone directly but you could see them reflected in the shoplifting mirror. There were two men, one bald and one on the short side, standing near the checkout counter. Barry was standing roughly ten feet away. Everyone had their guns drawn.

“Berkman you know we can’t do that. Either you come with us or we blow your brains out here. It’s your choice.” 

“Trying to reason with you guys is like talking to a fucking wall.” Barry sounded exhausted, you had to figure out your plan of attack before things escalated more than they already had.

“We can say the same about you, Mr. Barry.” The second man finally spoke and you couldn’t quite place his accent. Russian? Eastern European?

Suddenly you got an idea, and in a moment of brilliant stupidity you grabbed a bottle of shampoo off the shelf and threw it as hard as you could. It hit the ground with a loud  _ splat  _ and sent lavender-scented liquid in all directions. One of the men, you weren’t sure which but you knew it wasn’t Barry, fired 3 quick rounds in the direction of the bottle. This was exactly what you hoped for.

“What the fuck!?” While the short one was shouting, you made a move. You leapt up and ran quietly down another aisle before rounding the chip display and diving behind another endcap. Just as quickly as you had crouched down however, you were grabbed and yanked roughly into the bald one’s arms. He had a solid grip on the back of your head and had his gun pressed firmly to your side. The adrenaline pumping through your veins was quickly wearing off and being replaced by pure fear.

_ Barry. Barry do something. Barry I don’t want to be a fucking damsel in distress but fucking do something! _

“HEY! Hey, let her go!” Barry aimed his gun.

“And who is this? You’ve got random cashiers doing your work now, Berkman?”

“Leave her out of this, man. She’s got nothing to do with any of it.” He was pleading.

“But it seems like she wants to be a part of it. Judging by her shitty stealth skills, she was trying to be like you. Got yourself an apprentice, hmm?”

“I was-” You struggled against the grip on your hair. “I was trying to escape.” You threw Barry a look that basically said  _ Play along. _

“Escape?” Bald Assassin questioned.

“Now why would you wanna do that? And leave your friend here to die? That’s pretty fucking rude.” The Short Assassin laughed.

“I d-don’t even know this guy. I was hiding in the bathroom and heard the c-commotion.” A look crossed Barry’s face while you spoke.

_ Bingo. _

“No no no. See, I don’t believe you. Why would you throw things and sneak around if you just wanted to escape? Couldn’t you have just gone out the back?” He was in your face now, breathing heavily down your neck. “I think you’re lying. Trying to help out your new pal. So I don’t buy any of this.” He gestured to you. “Not everyone in LA can be a fucking actor, sweetheart.”

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Barry shuffling low along the wall. You just needed to buy him a little more time.

“Please just...let me go. I won’t tell anyone I swear. I’ll go straight home I’ll never tell a soul.” 

“Drop the fucking act, bitch! I don’t have time for this.” He cocked his gun and pressed it to your stomach. 

“Okay, fine! You’re right, I wasn’t trying to escape. I was trying to be something else.” Short Assassin was getting thoroughly fed up with your bullshit.

“Something else, huh? And what would that be?”

“A distraction.”

“A distra-” Bald Assassin didn’t have time to finish his statement before Barry sent two bullets through his head. As you fell, but before your head cracked against the hard linoleum floor and your vision went black, you saw blood spray across a display of nail polish.

Four faint rounds being fired cut through the fog in your head. You managed to stand up halfway before getting woozy and stumbling. Just as you were about to fall back down a pair of arms caught you; they gripped under your thighs and around your chest and hoisted you up against their accompanying torso.

“Hey hey Y/N it’s gonna be okay. You’re gonna be fine just...just hold on okay? You’re fine you’re not shot, you just hit your head pretty hard.” He walked another foot before gently sitting you down on the counter and positioning his body between your legs. 

_ Oh how the turn tables...er...tables have turned. _

You laughed quietly as he lifted your face gently with his fingers. Your eyes had finally readjusted and you could see his face was full of concern and worry. And also spattered with blood.

“Whoa.”

Barry frowned. “What? Is it your head?”

“No. You just look really hot right now.” His eyes widened.

“I...uh what? Y-You don’t mean. Not with all the blood and s-stuff. I think you have a concussion.”

“Okay, yes, I definitely have a concussion but the blood really enhances your whole look. Honestly it’s kinda sexy.” You reached up and wiped some of the blood off his cheek, causing him to blush probably as red as your own face felt. You thought for a moment before wiping the blood on his shirt. “Sorry Barry, you’re shirt’s black and mine’s blue. Blood won’t show up on yours.” He laughed again, softer this time.

“You know you’re an idiot right? Like a total fucking idiot.” He spoke gently as he soaked up some of the blood on the back of your head with a tissue, still cradling your chin in his other hand. You reached under his arm to grab a package of gummi worms from under the counter; popping them open you offered him one which he accepted happily.

“Maybe so. But...I couldn’t let you die. Even if you are this secret hitman killer who keeps very large handguns in his backpack. I like you, Barry. Probably more than I should considering the situation but, you know, what can you do.” You laughed and ate another gummi worm, letting your statement hang in the air. He didn’t say anything, just gave you that same look you’d seen at least five other times tonight: the one of gears turning. “Look I get if that was a little forward, clearly my head-”

You didn’t get to finish your sentence before Barry had his lips pressed to yours. The kiss was almost chaste, you hardly reacted out of shock that he even made a move in the first place. When you didn’t try to kiss back he pulled away.

“Shit! I’m-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t of, that was stupid you were still talking and I just leaned in and…” He trailed off.

“Barry.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

You kissed him this time. Harder, and with more urgency. He reacted almost immediately, bringing one hand up to cup your face and the other wound itself around your torso. Your mouths fit together almost perfectly and neither of you noticed or cared when your teeth would gently click. He tasted like candy and mint and something else that was uniquely  _ Barry _ . At some point his tongue had slipped past your lips but you weren’t complaining, he was very  _ very  _ good with it. Your mind began producing images of what his tongue could do in other places and you gasped into his mouth, making him jump.

“You okay? Should I stop?” 

You muttered a short “No.” before bringing him back in for another kiss. This time one of his hands went to the back of your neck and the other rested high on your thigh. Every so often he would gently squeeze and run his fingers along the inside of your leg; it made you squirm every time. The hand in your hair tugged gently on the strands, earning him a soft moan.

You pulled him closer and, very slowly, lifted the hem of his shirt. The soft groan that left his mouth as your fingers danced along skin above his jeans registered as a sign of approval so you continued. Your hands went around his middle and gently scratched up and down his spine. This time he sighed loudly, making heat coil low in your belly. How had this awkwardly handsome killer turned you on so fast?

The kissing continued with both of you working harder and harder to pull soft moans and noises from the other, almost like a game. A very dangerous game considering you were in full view of any random passerby who could peek in a see two people heavily making out next to not one, but two dead bodies.

_ Dead bodies. Blood. Shit. _

“Barry. Barry wa-” He kissed down the side of your neck and began gently biting and sucking on a pressure point near your collarbone. “Ooh-kay Barry that feels...amazing but there’s...we’ve gotta do something about...the bodies.” Suddenly he stiffened and pulled away.

“Shit. Oh shit, fuck me.” He leaned forward so his head pressed into your shoulder and his hands rested on your hips. “You’re right. Look, uh I can deal with this if you just want to uh head out. That way you don’t get dragged...into...everything.”

The look on your face was his answer.

“I’m not gonna leave you alone in this. Friends for life, remember?” You both laughed. “And I’m probably out of a job so I guess that means I  _ am _ your accomplice now.”

“You won’t be out of a job if we delete the security tapes.”

“Barry Block you are much more mischievous than you look.”

“Berkman.”

“What?”

“My last name. It’s not Block. It’s Berkman.”

“Barry Berkman. I like that, it’s cute. Sounds like an actors name.” His eyes widened.

“What! Really?”

“Totally. I can see it now! ACADEMY AWARD WINNER BARRY BERKMAN.” You waved your arms in a big fanfare, making him laugh again. You could listen to him laugh for hours.

Thirty minutes later you and Barry had erased the footage from the security tapes and deleted the extras from the main hard drive just in case. It would’ve taken fifteen minutes but you both got distracted by the fact that you were now in an enclosed room and away from exposing store windows. Naturally it did not take long for his hands to make their way under your shirt and down the front of your jeans. Not that you were complaining of course. And neither was he.

\---

“Hey are you uh hungry at all?” He asked as you were locking up the back door. You both had decided to forego leaving through the front and opted instead to sneak out the back. Your watch read 3:18am.

“Starving, actually. I haven’t eaten in hours.”

“Uh well, I was wondering if you’d maybe wanna grab some breakfast? I realize it’s like three am but I know this great place that has uh, really good potatoes.” You shot him a puzzled look.

“Potatoes?”

“Yeah! Like uh hashbrown style? They’re pretty rad.”

“I like hashbrowns. And I’m always down for three am breakfast.”

“Sweet! Er, awesome. My car’s parked around the corner.” His face was only half lit by one of the parking lot lights but you could tell he was blushing. Again.

“It’s a date, Berkman.”

You grabbed his hand and entwined your fingers with his. He smiled softly down at you and began leading the way to what you knew would be the best breakfast you’ve ever had in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go! Thank you for reading this and commenting and liking it! It really means a lot considering this is basically my first fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> That's part 1 folks! I hope to have part 2 up in the next week or so. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I wrote Barry okay! What can I say, I love cliffhangers.


End file.
